List of Cameos in Untitled Jackie Chan Film
All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Untitled Jackie Chan Film. These characters had all appeared in either films, tv shows, or shorts made by various studios, presented here. 20th Century Fox *Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons *Hank Hill, Peggy Hill, Dale Gribble and Jeff Boomhauer from King of the Hill *Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Leopold Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Randy Marsh and Mr. Mackey from South Park *Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Mayor Adam West and Consuela from Family Guy *Philip J. Fry, Bender, Dr. John Zoidberg and Robot Devil from Futurama Columbia Pictures *Janine Melnitz from The Real Ghostbusters PBS *Woofster from Super Why! Hasbro *Duke and Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe *Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Megatron and Starscream from Transformers *Cheetor, Dinobot, Blackarachnia and Quickstrike from Transformers: Beast Wars Warner Bros. *Batman, Joker, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Ra's al Ghul and Harley Quinn from Batman: The Animated Series Walt Disney *Scrooge McDuck and Fenton Crackshell (Gizmo Duck) from DuckTales *Darkwing Duck from Darkwing Duck Hanna-Barbera *Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Gargamel from The Smurfs The Jim Henson Company *Baby Kermit and Baby Gonzo from Muppet Babies Filmation *Orko and Skeletor from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 4Kids Entertainment *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Charizard, Oshawott, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Blaziken, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth and Cynthia from Pokemon *Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leatherhead, Shredder, Karai and Rat King from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Nelvana *Teebo from Ewoks *Tenderheart Bear, Cheer Bear and Grumpy Bear from The Care Bears DIC Entertainment *Wheeler from Captain Planet and the Planeteers Sunrise *Spike Spiegel, Faye Valentine, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV and Tongpu from Cowboy Bebop Nickelodeon *Ren Hoek from The Ren & Stimpy Show *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail and Squilliam Fancyson from SpongeBob SquarePants *Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Iroh, Azula and Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender Studio Pierrot *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Jiraiya, Shizune and Gaara from Naruto Marvel Productions *Iceman and Firestar from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Apocalypse and Lucas Bishop from X-Men *Spider-Man, Venom and Carnage from Spider-Man MTV *Beavis and Butt-Head from Beavis and Butt-Head Cartoon Network *Master Shake, Frylock and Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Samurai Jack, Aku, Scotsman and Demongo from Samurai Jack *Brock Samson from The Venture Bros. *Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Brother Blood, Slade, Terra, Mumbo Jumbo and Tri from Teen Titans *Huey Freeman and Robert Jebediah "Granddad" Freeman from The Boondocks *Ben Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Vilgax, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Upgrade, Ghostfreak and Ditto from Ben 10 Funimation *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Loke, Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich from Fairy Tail FX *Sterling Archer and Doctor Krieger from Archer HIT Entertainment *Bird from Bob the Builder Category:Lists Category:Characters